


the complications of pyrokinesis

by notyourleo



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post - Heroes Of Olympus, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourleo/pseuds/notyourleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what they do, they couldn't be together (because he burned, and she knew that).</p>
            </blockquote>





	the complications of pyrokinesis

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this fanfic is centered around a headcanon of mine that Leo has a bit of a difficulty when it comes to having sex because of his fire powers, male and female alike. So this is for Liz, in tumblr, because we made a deal. It's really bad I might need to go back and revise this haha.
> 
>  **Edit** : Changed the tags a bit.

 

_the complications of pyrokinesis_

 

**I.**

When Piper kissed Leo, he swore her lipstick had smeared itself across his face. It was awkward, and a bit rough, considering he was just pinned to the wall by a woman who was slightly taller than him because she was wearing stilettos. No, he was definitely not prepared for this. She was kissing him deeply, and it sent shivers to his spine. He pulled her to him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled away from each other for a moment, breathless. Leo stared at her, eyes wide with surprise. Piper's makeup was a bit messy, but for some reason, it suited her. Everything suited Piper, even the devious blush on her cheeks.

“Is this what people do after their first dates?” Leo gasped, shuddering when Piper's hands went inside of his shirt and drew little circles on his chest.

“Mmm, maybe...” Piper hummed. “I know you want to play along, Valdez, I can feel it.”

Heat was building up between them, and Leo's skin was starting to burn. Piper knew that whenever Leo was feeling excited or angry or feel any other strong emotions, he would almost, almost heat up, and she admitted that the warmth coming out his body made her comfortable.

Leo traced his hands at the back of Piper's dress and slowly unzipped it, and the sound that came out of Piper's lips made him tingle. She kicked her heels away and stood on his shoes, looked at his blushing face, kissed him again, smearing more makeup to his face. She took off his coat and started unbuttoning his shirt. His hands made way inside of her dress, tracing her back with his shaking fingers. She mewled in his lips. Their clothes were already sticking to their skin, sweat trickling down because of so much heat around them even Leo couldn't breathe.

“I honestly have no idea what I'm doing,” he murmured.

“Me too,” she purred. They slid down to the floor, removing a particle of clothing one by one from themselves slowly until they were in their undergarments. Their kisses became less awkward, their fingers studied each others' bodies, and all the time the blush on Piper's cheeks didn't go away.

 

**II.**

He brought her down the table, over the sketches and blueprints. Leo didn't have the look of an innocent high-school boy that he sometimes had, but his eyes were unfocused as he pressed his weight on her, gingerly lifting her top up above her breasts. They weren't big, but they weren't too small either. Something clicked on his head _Just right_ , and he bit his lip to stop himself.

As a daughter of Aphrodite, for some reason, her fingers knew where to find her partner's sensitive places, like they had a mind of their own. And, as a son of Hephaestus, while more experienced with machines, his hands just knew what were the right buttons to push. When Leo kissed Piper, his lips were hot and wet. Piper pulled away and kissed the side of his neck, softly biting his skin. He let out a breath that made her heart beat so fast, it drummed on his chest.

The heat in his body was rising up again, like a boiling kettle. (Bad simile, but it was the only one Piper could think of at the moment.) He licked her breast, and her eyes fluttered, moaning quietly. He kept licking until he nibbled her nipple, and then he started to suck it and she was really aroused she wanted to _do_ something, something to escape his grasp, pleasurable feeling, but at the same time she wanted more.

His hands crept inside her shorts, and his fingers lightly pressed the fabric of her panty, and felt that she was wet and throbbing and so warm. She gasped when he drew small shapes. She squirmed under him, arching up for more but he removed his hand before she trapped it between his legs. He stuck out his tongue for response. She growled and pulled Leo closer to her their thighs clicking together. She held on and rubbed herself on him, at the bulge inside of his pants.

She watched Leo's smug expression gradually fell, replaced with frustration, groaning. He took the lead and pressed himself on her more tightly, adjusting his hips, and he couldn't help think that she felt really _good_ , and he was just so _angry_ he couldn't have more because of his stupid fire powers, and he might end up hurting Piper. She held his face and kissed him softly, as if to apologize, even though there was nothing to apologize for. It was just the way it was, and there was nothing they could do about.

 

**III.**

Leo kissed the tears away from her eyes, and Piper clung to him tightly, trying to stop the small hiccups in her chest, which somehow eased the ache in her heart. He brushed his fingers through her hair, removing the band the tied them together, letting her hair down. She pulled him to bed, removing all their clothes, planting small kisses to his bare skin. Her quivering lips burned at the contact, but she didn't care. She stirred her fingers at his sensitive spots, and Leo's breathing became uneven, and his hot breath hit her face.

“This isn't going to make you feel better, Piper.”

Piper managed to smile at the ceiling. “It's a good stress relief.”

He took off her panties and spread her legs a bit. He leaned down to kiss her thighs and her moist lips, tasting her sweet. She moaned, her fingers holding on to his hair. He started licking her, his tongue felt like fire, and she felt like melting because it was just so good _so great_. She cried out, shivering so much, and his tongue slid inside her and her hips arched up for him, and she felt pain but she was so warm inside. He sucked her, drank her, her eyes rolled up, her heart was drummed too fast she wanted to _burst_.

When she came, she felt Leo shudder violently, too. He collapsed, the two of them panting and sweating.

“S-sorry,” he huffed, smiling apologetically. “I-I'll help you launder your bedsheets.”

“That's alright.” She pulled him up and wrapped her arms around his waist, while he rested his head on her chest.

“You feel better now?” he asked quietly, closing his eyes.

“Yeah,” she breathed. “Much better.”

 

**IV.**

Piper sometimes thought a lot about love. She knew some people fall in love emotionally. Some people fall in love after having sexual intercourse with them. Piper had no say about these things, which was supposed to be right and wrong, as long as it was love, then it was good.

But a part of her found that it was unfair to fall in love with someone she knew she couldn't be with. She fell in love with Leo Valdez, although she forgot when and how. Was it before or after? But even though they was a limitation to their love-making because of Leo's pyrokinesis and the complications that came with it, she couldn't care less and all it mattered was that he loved her back and that was it.


End file.
